


What a Beautiful Morning

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin wants to take Danny to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpooldragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/gifts).



> For Christine since she was having a rough day! :D

The morning started like any other morning. Chin was out of bed before Danny, and was in the kitchen making breakfast. Danny rose at the first smell of coffee, and they shared a small, yet affectionate kiss. Danny sat down at the table and began reading the book Chin had got him. It was actually very interesting, and Danny found it hard to leave home without it.

The delicious aroma of freshly cooked sausages and fluffy white eggs finally reached the table, and Danny wasted no time in digging into the nice meal his doting boyfriend had prepared for him. 

"Since we have the week off next week, I'd like to take you to meet my family." 

Danny nearly choked on his food and quickly downed some milk to wash everything down. 

"You sure that's not too soon, babe?" 

Chin gave him with an intense yet loving look and continued. 

"Look, Danny, we've been together for a few months now, and it's not everyday you come across someone who makes you feel like you make me feel. I just want you to meet my family. It's not like we're a secret at work anyways. McGarrett pretty much forced that one out of you." 

Danny smiled. 

"Well, you have met Grace and she loves you, so I guess it would be fine. Just have to talk to Rach about trading weekends with her." 

They shared a long kiss and pressed their bodies together as Chin pulled Danny back towards the bedroom. He stopped when they got to the door. 

"Just do me a favor, will you?" 

Danny looked at him, confused, and Chin smirked in response. 

"Don't make out with anymore of my family members." 

Danny laughed and pushed Chin back onto the bed as he threw his shirt off. 

"Babe, you don't have to worry about that ever again."


End file.
